battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M95
The Barrett '''M95 '''is a Bolt-Action anti-material rifle. The M95 is a bullpup, bolt-action, anti-material sniper rifle chambered for .50 BMG, developed and manufactured by Barrett Firearms. The M95's cousin, the Barrett M82A1 .50 caliber SASR, however, is a recoil operated, semi-automatic, anti-material rifle. The M95 is an improved version of the M90, also produced by Barrett Firearms. It's very useful in anti-material situations due to its incredibly large .50 Caliber round, which easily penetrates through heavy armor. It uses a triangular bolt head and, because of its bull-pup configuration, is fairly short for a sniper rifle. Surprisingly, some people actually use this rifle for big game hunting because of its shortness, light weight, and large bullet. However, it's recoil is fairly powerful and is, therefore, generally unused in the general public. Appearances in Battlefield The Barrett M95 appears in Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield Online and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 2 The Barrett M95 is the Tier 1 unlock for the Sniper class in Battlefield 2. The M95 is a bolt action rifle, with a magazine of five rounds (similar all the bolt-action rifles such as the USMC M24 SWS ). Its main improvement is a more powerful bullet, which is the .50 BMG round. Although in-game it doesn't have more overall stopping power that the M24, it does have the highest penetration of all small arms. Spawn/Base Raping snipers on maps such as 32/64-sized Gulf of Oman and Wake Island 2007 like to use it because of its high penetration capabilities. Also, a few snipers use the M95 for long range shooting, despite its scope, which has thick crosshairs. Battlefield: Bad Company The M95 is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Battlefield: Bad Company is an unlockable in multiplayer and is a collectible in the singleplayer Campaign. In multiplayer, the M95 will not kill with one shot unless the enemy has taken some damage already or the bullet lands in the head area. Battlefield Online The M95 is a sniper rifle in Battlefield Online. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Barrett M95 is a sniper rifle available in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is unlocked in the final tier in the Recon class after obtaining 34,000 Exp. It has the slowest rate of fire for all sniper rifles, but has incredible penetration due to the large caliber, anti-material round. It also has the least bullet drop of the snipers, thanks to the high velocity of the .50BMG cartridge. However, when using the red dot sight or the 4x ACOG scope, it seems that gravity has no effect on the bullet, so the player will only need to anticipate the target movement. When coupled with the specialization "Magnum Ammunition" it is capable of performing a 1 shot kill to any part of the body up to 40 meters from the user. It can be used on all vehicles except the tanks (light and heavy); It does 7-18 damage on the helicopters and about 10 damage to light vehicles without magnum ammunition. There is also a M95 SA with a silverish grey camo, which is only obtainable with the specialist add-on, which can be bought on Xbox live for 180MS points or through the Dr. Pepper/EA promotion. This also comes with a differently camouflaged outfit. The change is only cosmetic though. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M95 and QBU-88 are the only sniper rifles in single player, making it the only bolt-action rifle in campaign. Gallery M95.jpg|The M95 in Battlefield: Bad Company References *http://planetbattlefield.gamespy.com/View.php?view=Gameinfo.Detail&id=262&game=9 *http://denkirson.xanga.com/722757523/bad-company-2/ Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles